


The True Mike Matthews

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love at First Sight, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A tinder date leads to an identity reveal and more. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	The True Mike Matthews

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic y’all I hope y’all like it.

It was another quiet night in National City which meant there was no need for Supergirl. That meant Kara had a free night to herself, she decided she would meet up with Mike who she had matched with on tinder.

So far everything between them was great, they had so many shared interests. Kara was excited to finally meet Mike for the first time. They had agreed on Al’s dive bar, where they both can be themselves. No boundaries between them, it's just two aliens meeting each other for the first time in an alien bar. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Kara figured she’d just fly there to save her money since she was kind of broke from ordering to eat out, she was hoping mike would be kind enough to buy her drinks.

Once she landed in the alley way she quickly changed into her civilians with her super speed. Checking herself over one last time with a mirror hanging out of the dumpster, she entered the bar.

It was pretty packed tonight, glancing over the crowd there Mike was sitting in a booth in the very back, waving at her with a bright smile.

Making her way over to Mike in the crowded bar in one swift movement, brushing past the busy occupants of the bar and finding herself in front of one handsome Mike smiling up at her.

“You look amazing.” Mike said.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kara gestured in front of her.

“If you’re up for it we can go somewhere a little more.. private. I wasn’t expecting it to be so packed tonight.” Gesturing towards the crowd, “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I totally understand.”

“Oh no. I’m totally down for it, I wasn’t expecting this either. A little privacy never hurt anyone but let me at least give a drink.” Kara smiled.

“No problem love. What do you want? I’ll put it on my tab.” Mike offered.

“Uhm I’ll just have whatever you’re drinking.” Kara pointed to the empty glass on the table.

“Scotch?” Raising an eyebrow., “You got it princess.” Mike stood up and walked over to the bar as Kara seated herself in the booth.

Kara watched as Mike walked over to the bar, admiring the suit that Mike was wearing. She didn’t really have sex on the first date but Mike was the exception to that. Kara couldn’t wait to be alone with Mike but there was something about Mike as if she’s seen that face before.

Interrupting Kara’s thoughts Mike set a glass down in front of her. 

“What are you thinking about darling?” Mike asked voice low.

When Mike had asked her with a voice like that it had her feeling something deep down as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Just thinking about you.” Kara bit her lip before taking a sip of her drink.

“I may have something to tell you but I’d like to tell you when we’re alone.” Mike smirked.

It’s not like she was in a hurry to get out of there but Kara downed the drink quickly and stood up from the booth on her feet.

“How about that privacy we talked about?” Kara was flushed.

Once they got outside they walked around the city and decided on taking a detour that Mike suggested. 

“Truth is Kara.. my name isn’t Mike it’s-” Mike was cut off as Kara surged forward with a kiss.

“It’s okay Lena. I know.” Kara reached down and stroked the throbbing cock.

“Fuck Kara.” Lena sighed into Kara’s lips.

Kara unbuttoned the slacks and freeing Lena’s massive cock from its confinement. 

“Wait! Are you sure about this Kara?” Lena asked, making sure if this is was what Kara really wanted.

“Yes!” Kara moaned, “You’re fucking massive.” 

With that said Kara dropped to her knees and took Lena’s big fat cock her mouth, slurping and moaning around all those inches.

“God. Just like that Kara. Fuck. You’re so good at that.” Lena groaned as she tangled her fingers into golden locks and began fucking Kara’s mouth, “So fucking good.”

After Lena was nice and hard Kara got up from her knees, bent over placing her hands on the wall, allowing Lena to finish the rest.

Lena pushed Kara’s panties to the side, rubbed her juicy cock over Kara’s wet slit before she positioned herself and began fucking into Kara.

“Fuck you’re such a good girl Kara.” Lena moaned as she continued to fuck Kara’s tight pussy.

“Ah fuck. Harder. Fuck me harder daddy!” Kara whined.

Grabbing onto Kara’s hips, she started to plow into that pretty pink cunt, opening that pussy up like a Christmas present. 

Kara’s pussy juice was dripping on to the pavement between her legs as Lena fucked her against the building.

“I’m gonna come!” Kara moaned against the wall.

“You gonna come like a good girl for daddy?” Lena thrust deeper into fluttering walls.

“Mmfuckyes. I’mafuckncomedaddy. Fuckmyussycomeinmedaddy.” Kara mumbled words mixing together.

“Mm daddy gonna come in that pretty little pussy of yours?” Lena groaned and slapped Kara’s round jiggly ass.

“Ahhh yes fuck daddy fill me up!” Kara screamed in pleasure.

And just like that they both came in the alleyway behind L-Corp, 9 months later Kara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and together they started a happy little family. They also built a sex cave and fucked like rabbits! The end yah homos. ❤️🖕

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas luhvz ☺️✌️


End file.
